Okada Robin Shoko
|image = Robin2019.jpg |caption = Okada Robin Shoko, June 2019 |nickname = |birthname = Stukas Robin Shoko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子) |birthdate = |birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts, USA |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Radio DJ, Singer |active = 2004-present ( years) |label = (2004-2006) Good Factory Record (2006-2008) TN-Mix (2008-2012) Pony Canyon (2008-2012) Victor Entertainment (2012-2015) PICCOLO TOWN (2015–2018) |agency = (2004-2007) (2007-2015) (2015-present) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ciao Bella Cinquetti, |bloodtype = O |height = 162cm |zodiac = |group = Ciao Bella Cinquetti |join = October 1, 2006 |graduate = August 2, 2018 |mcolor = Pink |debutsingle = Young DAYS!! |lastsingle = Nando Mo Nando Mo... |group1 = Hello Pro Egg |join1 = June 20, 2004 |generation1 = 1st Generation |left1 = October 13, 2007 |days1 = 3 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |blog = |twitter = |instagram = }} Okada Robin Shoko (岡田ロビン翔子), birth name Stukas Robin Shoko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子), is a Japanese radio DJ and former idol. She is the former leader of Ciao Bella Cinquetti (formerly known as THE Possible). She initially joined Hello! Project in June 2004 as a member of Hello Pro Egg, and later graduated from Hello! Project in 2007 when THE Possible was transferred to . ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography Early Life Stukas Robin Shoko was born in Boston, Massachusetts to a Japanese mother and American father. When she was one year old she moved to Los Angeles and lived there until 2000 when she moved to Japan. Despite having lived in the United States for seven years, she said that she has since forgotten how to speak English.Tweet from Robin (in Japanese), 2012-05-07 She has an older sister and an older brother."Start!" (in Japanese), I am ROBIN, Okada Robin Shoko, 2011-06-18 Her sister, Mikako Stukas, is a model who competed in the 2007 Miss Asia Pageant. 2004 In 2004, Stukas Robin Shoko became a Hello Pro Egg, dancing at Hello! Project concerts and training to be an idol. 2006 In 2006, she took part in the Nissen Hikosen Project 2006 with three other Eggs, singing the theme song for the event. From August 31 to September 10, she participated in the Otona no Muchiga play "Kotobuki Coffee"."大人の麦茶 第十杯目公演 「コトブキ珈琲」" (in Japanese). Engeki Joshibu. 2013-12 (archived: 2015-03-17). On October 1, Stukas Robin Shoko and Goto Yuki were added to THE Possible. On the same month, Okada began to go by her current stage name "Okada Robin Shoko." 2007 In October, she graduated with the group from Hello Pro Egg, and joined Tsunku's new . 2012 In April, Okada opened a [https://twitter.com/xoxorobin19 Twitter account]. 2013 On April 4, Robin announced that she was named leader of THE Possible.http://ameblo.jp/robin-shoko/day-20130404.html 2015 On April 1, she was transferred from to along with the other members of THE Possible. Shortly after, the group changed their name to Ciao Bella Cinquetti. 2018 On August 2, Ciao Bella Cinquetti disbanded and Okada graduated along with the other members. Personal Life Family= Okada has an older brother and an older sister, model Stukas Mikako. Her family owns a dog named Lucky. |-|Education= When Okada joined Hello Pro Egg in June 2004, she was a fifth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Friendships= Okada most notably got along best with Fukuda Kanon in Hello Pro Egg. In Ciao Bella Cinquetti, she got along best with Akiyama Yurika and Goto Yuki. |-|Nicknames= *'Robin' (ロビン): Official nickname, given her since joining Hello Pro Egg. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Stage Name:' Okada Robin Shoko (岡田ロビン翔子) *'Birth Name:' Stukas Robin Shoko (ストューカス・ロビン・翔子) *'Nickname:' Robin (ロビン) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Boston, Massachusetts, USA *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 162cm *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rooster *'Hello! Project Status:' **2004-06-20: Hello Pro Egg **2007-10-13: Left *' Status:' **2004-06-20: Joined **2007-10-13: Transferred to **2015-04-01: Transferred to *'Ciao Bella Cinquetti Color:' Pink *'Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004-2007) **Ciao Bella Cinquetti (2006–2018) ** (2009-2011) ** (2011-2012) **Team Makenki (2014-2018) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, tennis, making candy *'Special Skills:' Talking fast, massage, tennis, volleyball. *'Likes:' Accessories, pocket novels *'Dislikes:' Scary TV shows *'Favorite Food:' Rice, meat, raspberries, strawberries, hamburgers *'Least Favorite Food:' Shellfish, sea urchin, greasy food *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Animal:' Cheetah Discography Solo Songs *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ？！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ！My Glory！) (THE Possible Cover) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) (THE Possible Cover) Featured Singles *2006.04.23 Sora ga Aru (空がある) (with Kitahara Sayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Hashida Mirei) *2007.06.13 Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai (金魚すくいと花火大会) (featuring Okada Robin Shouko, Goto Yuki) DVDs *2010.03.20 Bikini Torechaimashita by Robin ( ビキニとっちゃいましたbyロビン) *2011.06.15 Bikini Torechaimashita (ビキニとれちゃいました) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *① Be Possible! *Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu 1 *6nenme Start! *2 Shiawase no Akashi *Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ *1116 *Alive 4 U!!!! |-|Singles= ;Ciao Bella Cinquetti *Young DAYS!! *Hatsukoi no Kakera *Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta *Kaze no Uwasa *HAPPY 15 *Love Message! *Kazoku e no Tegami *Ijiwaru Crazy love *Shiawase no Katachi *Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ *Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE^2 Paradise *Nanja Korya?! *Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! *Otome! Be Ambitious! *Yuuki Super Ball! *Omotesandou / Futakotamagawa / Never Never Give Up *Doushiyou, Watashi / Ichigo Ichie *High Tension! Wagga Jinsei! / Wadachi *Nando mo Nando mo... ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Team Makenki *Mugen, Fly High!! Photobooks *2010 Robin no Shouko (ロビンの証拠) Works TV Programs *2014-2018 The Girls Live Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen Theater *2005 34 Choume no Kiseki (34丁目の奇跡) *2006 Kotobuki Coffee (コトブキ珈琲) Radio *2014– TRY 60 Bu (TRY60部) (Tuesday Regular) Trivia *She compares herself to a chimpanzee. *Her favorite character is . *She shares the same last name as former LoVendoЯ member , and v-u-den member Okada Yui. See Also *Gallery:Okada Robin Shoko Honorary Titles References External Links *Official Profile *Official Blog *Official Twitter *Official Instagram es:Okada Robin Shoko Category:Group Leaders Category:Ciao Bella Cinquetti Category:Blood Type O Category:March Births Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:1993 Births Category:2004 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Pink Member Color Category:AKIHABARA Backstage pass Category:Members from America Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Multiethnic Members Category:Rooster